A double-screen mobile terminal has a first screen and a second screen, and there may be three modes between the first screen and the second screen, i.e., a single screen mode, a double screen mode and a mirror mode. When the first screen and the second screen are simultaneously unfolded, the screen of the double-screen mobile terminal will be larger. When a user performs an operation with a single hand, it is very difficult to touch application interfaces on two screens. For example, when the double-screen mobile terminal is in a portrait display state, if a user uses a right hand to operate on the double-screen mobile terminal, it is very difficult to touch an application interface which is displayed on the left screen and it is very inconvenient. As a result, at present, there is a problem that it is inconvenient to operate an application on the double-screen mobile terminal.